


Empty. {Itadei}

by EmilySweet104



Category: Naruto
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Drama, I Ship It, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilySweet104/pseuds/EmilySweet104
Summary: Vacío. Itachi Uchiha está vacío. Y Deidara simplemente no puede aceptarlo.
Relationships: Deidara/Uchiha Itachi
Kudos: 12





	Empty. {Itadei}

Hay una gotera inmensa en el pasillo, justo en la parte donde está la entrada a su habitación.   
Gotea repetidamente en la misma sintonía que hace unas horas. Seguramente lleva haciéndolo toda la semana, todo el mes. Todo el año.

No puede saberlo, puesto que acaba de ingresar a ese lugar luego de tres meses de viaje.

Afuera, la lluvia cae continua, sin ser interrumpida por truenos o relámpagos. Se ha acostumbrado a eso. Al agua congelada cayendo de picada al suelo, haciendo un sonido en el techo y el pavimento que se asemeja al ruido que hace el aceite hervida cuando pone cosas a freír.

Se quita la capa en silencio, lo cual es bastante extraño viniendo de alguien tan desastroso como él lo es. Sabe que se debe al cansancio; han sido tres largos meses.

Tres meses de dormir en la intemperie, de comer comida que detesta y de seguir órdenes absurdas.

Está agotado. Y es tanto el cansancio, que se quita la capa a medias y deja que el resto de la prenda resbale y caiga en un sonido mudo al piso.  
La misma es de color negro y lleva su superficie decorada con unas nubes rojas que se le han hecho muy _cooles_ al principio, pero que ahora encuentra deprimentes.

Esa es la marca que le identifica como uno de los miembros oficiales de Akatsuki. La organización de ninja renegados más temida por las grandes cinco naciones.  
Otra cosa que le identifica como tal, es la bandana que lleva usualmente atada a la frente y que ahora descansa en alguna parte del piso de su habitación.  
Esta va decorada con el símbolo sencillo de unas rocas que le identifica como un ninja de Iwakagure. Encima de estas, una marca desprolija las atraviesa, indicando que es un desertor de dicha aldea y que si se atreve a poner un pie en esa o en cualquier otra, cualquier ninja del rango indicado, está autorizado a asesinarle.

Sonríe al recordar todas las veces que lo han intentado.

Nadie puede vencer a Deidara. Es un ninja de élite, calificado como uno de los más astutos y catastróficos en la actualidad.

¿Se siente orgulloso? Terriblemente orgulloso.

Ha traicionado a su aldea, a su maestro y a sus compañeros. Inclusive a quien era su novia en aquel momento.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo negarse a la posibilidad de tomar lo que estaba a su alcance ahora que sabía cuál era su razón de ser en el mundo?  
Irse por la opción moralmente aceptable hubiese significado ser infeliz el resto de su vida.

A veces, las acciones correctas no son las indicadas. Nada ni nadie puede hacerle cambiar de parecer al respecto, ya que luego de abandonarlo todo, ha comenzado a actuar como un joven terrorista que explota aldeas por dinero y diversión.  
Grandes aldeas requerían sus servicios para atacar a sus enemigos y él no tenía ningún problema al respecto.

Pero aquellas catastróficas decisiones que ha tomado a lo largo de su vida son lo que le han llevado a Amegakure, una aldea donde la lluvia jamás se detiene.

Siempre hace frío, siempre llueve.

Y no está allí por gusto, no. Su afamada vida de terrorista solitario se vio interrumpida a la fuerza por Akatsuki. Fue visitado por tres de ellos y obligado a dejar su taller de arte, donde fabricaba sus bonitas esculturas de animales explosivos. Donde fue retado en batalla y fue derrotado por primera vez desde que había abandonado su villa.

Él le venció.

Apareció junto a los demás como si nada, jugando con él desde el mismo instante en que cruzaron miradas. Jamás lo hubiese podido adivinar, no con lo confiado en sí mismo que suele ser.

Suele ser impulsivo pero no idiota; jamás lanza ataques sin tener una razón para los mismos. Es rápido con las estrategias y jamás había presentado un problema semejante como los ojos de Itachi Uchiha.

El simple recuerdo le hace refunfuñar como un viejo cascarrabias y quitarse las sandalias con brusquedad.

Se sienta contra la ventana de su habitación a oscuras y frunce apenas el ceño al sentir que él también está por allí cerca. Seguramente se ha percatado de su presencia en el edificio y no tardará en ir a su habitación de un momento a otro, deteniendo la quietud del lugar con su simple presencia.

Le ha parecido hermoso cuando le vio aquella primera vez. Le ha parecido arte en su más grande expresión.

No había sido algo físico o espiritual, se trataba de poder. Un poder tan semejante al de Itachi Uchiha debería ser considerado como arte, así le costará admitirlo inclusive para sí mismo.  
Pero él pudo aceptarlo con el tiempo, en silencio. Pudo admitir internamente que había un poder superior al suyo.

Lo único bueno de la existencia de Itachi, es que todo volvió a tener sentido. Si bien su arte siempre ha sido el motor de su vida, había veces que se preguntaba qué tan lejos podría llegar si todo era tan mediocremente fácil. No fue hasta la llegada de aquel indeseable individuo que se la apañó para mejorar e innovar con nueva creaciones, esperando poder superarle algún día.

De momento, no ha podido lograrlo.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaron?

Apareció tan silencioso como siempre. Desde donde está, siquiera puede sentir su respiración, lo cual siempre logra ponerle de pésimo humor.

—¿Qué te importa? Estoy ocupado, lárgate.

Ni una sola vez ha aceptado su compañía por las buenas. Siempre que él aparece, se levantan veinte murallas a su alrededor que buscan repelerle de la manera más grosera existente.

Pero a él nada parece importarle. Avanza en su dirección con tranquilidad como si le hubiese invitado a pasar.

—No pareces ni un poco ocupado.

Ignorarlo hasta que se vaya es el consejo que le han dado. Y aún si lo hace, Itachi jamás se va. Le hace compañía en silencio durante horas sin mover ni un músculo del rostro, poniéndole agresivamente nervioso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

No es como si jamás se lo hubiese preguntado. En cada ocasión que se encuentran y pasan tiempo en silencio, Deidara hace la misma pregunta. Una y otra vez.  
Inclusive cuando no se saludan, cuando solo se recuestan al lado del otro en silencio o deciden que tener relaciones es una excelente idea, no deja de preguntárselo.

Porque el cuerpo de Itachi siempre está junto al suyo, pero eso es todo. Cuando sus ojos encuentran un punto fijo en alguna parte, es donde él parece desaparecer, dejándole junto a un cascarón vacío.

—Nada.

Nunca dice más que eso. Y aquello le molesta, porque pese a su cansancio y a lo mucho que jura odiarle, se ve obligado a tomarle de las solapas y besarle de la forma ruda de siempre para traerle de vuelta, aunque sea unos segundos.

Y nunca es suficiente. Ni los besos, ni las caricias ni las uñas marcadas en su espalda parecen tener la fuerza suficiente para mantenerle a su lado.

Itachi nunca está allí. Le usa para intentar sentirse vivo de vez en cuando, sin lograrlo más que unos minutos.  
Lo que le aleja es algo que va más allá de lo que puede comprender y aquello le desespera.  
Por más que le grite, amenace con matarle y le empuje lejos de él, no logra hacerle reaccionar.

Jamás le ha visto llorar o reír. Siquiera le ha visto asomar una sonrisa por él o por nadie.  
Supone que una persona como aquel Uchiha, que ha asesinado a toda su familia, no debe guardar ningún sentimiento positivo en su interior.

Lo supone pero no lo cree, porque de otra forma no se devanaría el cerebro intentando comprenderle, _intentado revivirle._

 _Sabe_ porqué lo hace pero como con el resto de las cosas, _se niega a admitirlo._

Afuera la lluvia no cesa su ritmo ni su abundancia. La gente corre a resguardarse y el edificio se consume en un deprimente silencio, el cual solo es interrumpido por las respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos y el choque sistemático de sus cuerpos.  
Y para cuando el acto llega a su fin y sus ojos se encuentran, Deidara no se priva de dejar una caricia ridícula en uno de sus pómulos, rozando intencionalmente una de sus grandes ojeras. Itachi le mira. Parece estar allí unos segundos y querer sonreírle y luego ya no.

Se levanta, se viste y se va sin decir una sola palabra. Se detiene en el umbral de la puerta queriendo decirle algo pero fallando en el intento como todas las veces que se encuentran.

Y Deidara se enoja. Aprieta la mandíbula, se da una ducha que dura eternidades y se va al techo del lugar, haciendo explotar sus creaciones en al aire en un intento de aplacar un poco el enojo que siente.  
El agua helada se evapora al tocar su piel, porque no hay alivio existente para un corazón asustado como el suyo.

Porque quiere alejarle y no puede hacerlo. Quiere gritarle y lo hace, quedándose en silencio al ver como todo parece en vano. Quiere llorar para hacerle sentir algo, y su orgullo no se lo permite.

La llegada de Itachi a su vida le ha dado fuerzas como ninja. Ha enderezado su _nindo_ y le ha obligado a avanzar. Y sin embargo, allí se encuentra ahora, atascado en su propia mente. Atrapado en su belleza y en todas las cosas que no puede comprender.  
La inmensa tristeza del muchacho le persigue a cada lugar al que viaja. Su poder le hace quedarse madrugadas entrenando y su silencio le tortura cada noche.

Y si bien a veces cuenta con abandonar la organización para retomar la vida que antes llevaba, hay unas cadenas rodeando su cuerpo que no le permiten hacerlo. Y que por más que quiera prescindir de ellas, sabe que sus sentimientos por él, tal como su misma vida, están destinados al fracaso.


End file.
